


light of hysteria

by allandmore99



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bottom Nicky, Hysteria, M/M, Medical Kink, Prostate Massage, Vibrators, Victorian Doctor Joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allandmore99/pseuds/allandmore99
Summary: Nicky’s elderly husband may not be able to satisfy him in bed, but at least he found the best doctor around, Dr Al-Kaysani, to get to the bottom of why Nicky has been unusually tired and cranky lately.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nicky/OMC
Comments: 14
Kudos: 274





	light of hysteria

**Author's Note:**

> A kink meme fill for this prompt! https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4011.html?thread=1216427#cmt1216427
> 
> Nicky is married to an older, wealthy man. He starts having health problems and goes to a doctor (Joe) who diagnoses him with male hysteria. He proceeds to use a vibrator on him, as well as stimulating him manually, which leads to multiple orgasms and a vastly improved mood.
> 
> Posting here so that I will have somewhere to put the eventual sequel (I’m thinking of ideas already but have a busy week ahead so no promises!)

“How long have you been feeling irritable and unable to sleep?” Dr Al-Kaysani asked Nicky, pushing his glasses slightly up his nose, and Nicky frowned. “It’s been a problem since I moved here to marry my husband three years ago,” he admitted, “but it’s definitely gotten worse lately.”   
  
“Hmm,” the doctor mused, gently pressing on Nicky’s wrist to get a sense of his pulse. “I apologise for the indiscreet question, Mr Di Genova, but how often do you and your husband have marital relations?” Nicky blushed, squirming a bit on the doctor’s table. “My husband is quite elderly,” he said defensively. “Once every three or four months?” He offered up, and Joe frowned.   
  
“I see,” he remarked. “And in between, when he does not desire you, does he help you find release, to rebalance the humours?” The blank look on Nicky’s face told Joe that the problem was even more serious than he had anticipated. “I need you to take off your trousers and lay back,” he told Nicky, turning around to grab a vial of something. “I need to examine you manually to see if my suspicions are correct.”   
  
Flushing a bit, Nicky did as he was told, sitting awkwardly in his long shirt that barely covered his modesty. Joe nudged his legs gently open, two oiled fingers trailing behind Nicky’s balls to rub gently at his hole. “When you have relations, your husband enters you here, correct?” He asked, hoping that the elderly Mr di Genova wasn’t completely clueless about how to take care of a young husband. Nicky’s cheeks were bright red, but he nodded. “Alright,” Joe said, relieved. “Then this should not be uncomfortable, I just need to feel inside you,” and he slid his fingers smoothly up into Nicky’s heat.  
  
It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it still wasn’t a feeling that Nicky had gotten used to. The rare times that a burst of desire overcame his husband, the man was so eager to take advantage of it that he sheathed himself in Nicky quickly, his hips jerking wildly a few times before he spilled with an animalistic groan. If Nicky was lucky, he would manage to pull out and stagger back to his own bed before he fell asleep; more than once the elderly man had simply fallen asleep on top of Nicky, his uncomfortable weight and snoring keeping Nicky from sleep.  
  
But his husband had never opened him up like this on his fingers, stretching him slowly and stroking over his inner walls. Nicky had tried to do this on his wedding night to prepare himself, one of his father’s valets having warned him that otherwise coupling with his husband might be painful, but it had been horrendously awkward, touching himself there, and he didn’t feel like he was very good at it. In truth, he didn’t need to—Nicky’s husband’s manhood was small, barely half the length of Nicky’s own, and so he could take it with little preparation.  
  
If he didn’t exactly enjoy letting his husband take his pleasure from his body, Nicky did not mind his husband, truthfully—he had been charmed by how eager he was to give Nicolo whatever he wanted, from rare books to the little puppy that slept by the fire in Nicky’s room, and he genuinely enjoyed the conversations they would have in the evenings over coffee and cigars, about local politics or whatever Nicky had been reading. He did not love his husband, but he hadn’t expected to, and he had been touched when the elderly man had noticed how lethargic and snappish Nicolo had grown, and had sent him to the best specialist in the county, Dr Al-Kaysani, telling Nicky that he would do anything to see him well and happy again.  
  
The good doctor was currently biting his lip in concentration as he worked Nicky open with his fingers, and finally, he gave a satisfied hum. Nicky had a half a breath to wonder what it was that he had been looking for, and then the doctor’s fingers pressed against something inside him that sent Nicolo absolutely aflame. He couldn’t help his extreme reaction—one of his legs jerked out reflexively, he moaned loudly and his cock started to fatten up, slightly tenting his shirt.  
  
“What,” Nicky gasped out, “was that, doctor?” The doctor just smiled, pulling his fingers out of Nicolo and standing up. “That, Mr Di Genova, is the crux of your problem, as I thought. Young healthy men like you require that spot to be regularly stimulated so that you can find release. If too much of your seed builds up, you can develop hysteria, which is precisely what has happened to you. I presume your husband never stimulates that spot during your relations?” Nicky shook his head, blushing as he thought that his husband’s cock could hardly reach so deep. “Then it must be stimulated by other means.” He rummaged around in a drawer. “Fortunately, there is a very effective device which I can use to remedy the problem,” and Nicky would have agreed to anything if he meant he could feel that sharp burst of pleasure again.   
  
The doctor pulled out a long metal rod, rubbing the object with his hand to try and warm it, but it was still cool as it slid into Nicky, and Nicky flinched a bit. “I’m sorry for any discomfort,” Joe apologised. “I know the device can be a bit strange at first, but it should start feeling better in a moment and this is just what you need.” Nicky squirmed a bit on the metal device, which to be honest was far thicker and longer than his husband’s length even when he could hold an erection, and the doctor fiddled with a few buttons. “This has been scientifically proven to cure cases like yours,” he reassured Nicky, and then he pressed something that made the device spring to life inside Nicky.   
  
Nicky yelped as he felt the vibrations warming him from the inside out, stimulating parts of him he didn’t even know existed, and the doctor hummed, satisfied. He adjusted the position of the device slightly and Nicky could barely stifle his moans as that brushed the tip of it against that place that sent stars shooting down his spine. “Oh, doctor, is it—ah!—supposed to feel like that?” He asked, breathless as the device buzzed away inside him. “It should feel very pleasurable,” the doctor reassured. “I doubt that you will need any other stimulation to achieve release, but let me know if you do.”  
  
Nicky would not have thought it was possible. He was certainly never aroused during his relations with his husband, and the only times he had managed to find completion were by wrapping a hand around his cock or by grinding against the mattress after a particularly lovely dream. And yet his length was bobbing in front of him, the head peeking out from the bottom of his long shirt, as the device worked him mercilessly.   
  
“You’re responding very well to the treatment,” Joe remarked from where he was standing between Nicky’s legs, watching as his hole clenched desperately around the device and his cock leaked against his belly. “I’m just going to increase the speed a bit,” he explained, and pressed something that made everything twice as intense, and Nicky sobbed, arching into the movements. “I’m going to—oh, oh—“ Nicky’s eyes locked with the doctor’s, almost in awe that anything could feel so good, and then he fell apart, his length jerking and spilling stripes across his hips and chest.   
  
“Very good,” the doctor praised, and Nicky expected him to turn the device off, but it just kept going, and he whimpered, oversensitive and yet desperately wanting more. “Your condition was untreated for so long that we need to drain you dry today,” the doctor explained. “Next time, things shouldn’t be so bad. I’m going to write you a prescription for weekly treatments,” he remarked casually, and Nicky’s head thunked back against the table as he surrendered to the pitiless device.


End file.
